


Don't wanna waste the night.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« I don't wanna say goodbye to another night and watch you walk away<br/>I don't wanna let it burn in the city lights.  »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wanna waste the night.

 

L'art avait toujours eu une grande place dans la vie de Zayn, il y consacrait la plupart de temps libre. Disons qu'en dehors de son travail dans un petit magasin au coin de sa rue, il passait le reste de sa journée, et de sa nuit, enfermé dans son atelier à travailler. Ou plutôt à extérioriser toute son imagination sur une toile. Il était plus adepte de la peinture, du tag et du dessin que de la photographie ou la sculpture. Un pinceau et un bout de papier et le jeune métis faisait des merveilles. Ses œuvres étaient admirés de presque tous les habitants du village, il exposait généralement dans une galerie près de la place. D'une manière assez régulière, mais le salaire n'était pas assez élevé pour lui permettre de survivre et subvenir à ses besoins, payer son loyer, acheter de quoi se nourrir, etc... Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre mois qu'il avait emménagé ici, à l'endroit où il avait grandi et vécu jusqu'à ses dix ans avant que ses parents ne décident de déménager en ville afin de trouver un meilleur emploi pour son père. Il ne s'était jamais habitué aux grands immeubles, aux brouhaha des voitures, de la circulation, à la foule... Tous ses amis se trouvaient là-bas, tous ses souvenirs, tous ses repères. Et il s'était toujours juré de revenir dans ce village pour vivre, peut-être pas toute son existence, mais au moins pendant plusieurs années. En remettant les pieds ici, le garçon avait senti une vague de nostalgie l'envahir, son passé lui remonter à la mémoire. Pendant un instant, il aurait juré avoir huit ans à nouveau.

 

Rien n'avait changé. Toujours ce panneau de la poste, un peu rouillé, auquel il manquait une lettre, la boulangerie où il allait toujours s'acheter un petit sachet de bonbons en sortant de l'école, le petit parc dans lequel il allait jouer avec ses amis. Un toboggan jaune et rouge, des balançoires et une cage à poule. Deux ou trois nouveaux commerces s'étaient installés depuis, mais rien de bien important, justement... Le strict nécessaire. Pas de surplus, pas d'excès et d'informatique partout. Bien entendu, Zayn avait emmené avec lui son ordinateur et son portable afin de pouvoir rester en contact avec ses parents et ses quelques rencontres en ville, mais revenir en ces lieux le faisait littéralement revivre. Il avait acheté une jolie et charmante petite maison, toute neuve mais à l'intérieur assez ancien. Redécoré à son goût avec des peintures à lui et des clichés. Son chez-lui. Il avait revu quelques connaissances, une dame, maintenant un peu plus âgée, qu'il le gardait lorsqu'il était petit. Depuis qu'il était revenu, la ville ne lui avait jamais manqué une seule fois. Il restait enfermé la journée dans le café ou dans son atelier et sortait souvent le soir, en pleine nuit, à observer les étoiles.

 

Ce soir même, il exposait de nouvelles œuvres. Principalement des dessins représentant des lieux ici, des bribes de son imagination mixés à la réalité. Chaque fois, il était un peu anxieux et nerveux, il craignait que les gens n'aiment pas ses projets ou qu'il n'y ai pas d'acheter potentiel. Encore, l'argent lui importait peu, il s'en servait généralement pour s'acheter du nouveau matériel. Mais la plupart du temps, ses expositions plaisaient aux habitants et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. La reconnaissance et non forcément l'argent et la gloire. C'était plus une passion qu'un métier d'ailleurs. Par le biais de la peinture, il fait ressortir son imagination, son plaisir, sa vision du monde... Une manière pour lui de s'exprimer, parce qu'il n'était pas tellement apte à faire la conversation. Il préférait largement faire parler son pinceau ou ses crayons, poser sur une feuille ce dont qu'il ne parvenait pas à parler. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas discuter, mais simplement qu'il n'avait personne, à qu'il accordait une assez grande confiance, avec qui partager sa vision de la vie. Entre temps, il avait appris que la plupart de ses amis d'enfance, quatre en tout, étaient partis travailler ailleurs. Un petit village comme celui-là n'offrait pas de grandes possibilités pour entreprendre des études sérieuses. Zayn se sentait certes un peu seul, mais il comblait ce manque grâce à l'art, et il vivait enfin comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

 

**« Et c'est parti... »**

 

Sa voix retentis alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée de la petite galerie. Tout était au point. Les tableaux aux murs, l'éclairage, les sièges, les tables, le petit buffet mis à disposition et un dépliant retraçant l'histoire et la description de ses différentes œuvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent, l'événement avait lieu deux ou trois fois par mois et était annoncé à la mairie, à la poste et sur la place du village par une petite affiche. Tout le monde semblait en parler. C'était toujours un divertissement qui animait l'endroit, une manière de rencontrer des gens et en rapprocher d'autres. Avec politesse, et muni de son plus chaleureux sourire, le métis accueilli les nouveaux arrivants, certains allèrent directement faire le tour des pièces, observant les tableaux ou quelques installations alors que l'artiste répondait à plusieurs questions. La galerie commençait à se remplir au fil des minutes. Des couples, des personnes âgées, des familles, de jeunes enfants ou adolescents... Zayn était aux anges, comme à chaque fois qu'il exposait son travail. Tout le monde, ou presque, le connaissait ici depuis qu'il était enfant et cela lui permettait de discuter du bon vieux temps. Par la même occasion, il avait eu des informations sur ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, presque dix ans aussi et ça lui faisait mal au cœur de se dire qu'il avait dû abandonner sa vie ici pour partir seulement avec des souvenirs. Il ne savait pas s'il allait finir sa vie dans ce village, ou encore combien de temps il allait y rester, mais il était heureux depuis son arrivée et comptait bien en profiter un maximum.

 

Cela devait faire presque une heure que l'exposition avait commencé, les gens parlaient entre eux tout en buvant une coupe de champagne ou en dégustant des amuses bouches, observant les tableaux. Bien entendu, tout le village n'était pas présent, mais cela faisait plaisir à Zayn qu'autant de gens se déplacent pour venir observer ses travaux. Certains semblaient très intéressés d'ailleurs et discutaient entre eux de la qualité d'une peinture. Le métis déambulait entre les pièces, souriait à certaines personnes et il s'arrêta quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année lui demanda d'un signe de tête de venir. Il répondit à certaines question et l'homme finir par lui demander le prix de son tableau, l'artiste afficha un sourire et lui annonça. Quelques secondes de réflexion et il accepta de prendre l'œuvre. Le visage de Zayn s'illumina et il lui fit signe de le suivre pour signer le papier de la vente. Le châtain lui serra la main quand il eut tout rempli et lui précisa qu'il viendrait chercher le tableau après l'exposition. Rien ne pouvait plus ravir le basané qui rejoignit la pièce à l'entrée, la galerie était un peu moins pleine mais il y avait toujours du monde. Il débarrassa les verres vides sur le buffet et alla chercher d'autres amuses bouches, en revenant il rentra à moitié dans quelqu'un et s'excusa poliment alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser les petites saucisses cocktails au sol.

 

**« Zayn... ? »**

 

Le métis tourna le regard vers la personne qu'il venait de bousculer, maintenant debout et fronça les sourcils. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux bouclés avec un petit bandeau marron qui les maintenaient, un visage fin et bien défini et des yeux verts vifs comme la couleur d'un sapin en plein mois de Décembre. Sans savoir d'où exactement, cette couleur et ce regard lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait. Mais il fut d'autant plus surpris et sceptique quand le bouclé le tutoya en reprenant la parole.

 

**« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas... ? »**

**« Je... Je suis désolé, non. »**

**« J'ai vu ton nom sur les affiches dans la boulangerie et je me suis tout de suite précipité pour venir. Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce jour, je croyais ne jamais te revoir. »**

 

Zayn ne parvenait vraiment pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage laiteux et angélique, pourtant il avait la nette impression de reconnaître ce minois. Il disait attendre son retour, un ancien ami peut-être ? Mais il en avait eu pas mal quand il fut enfant ici, et cela remontait à quelques années tout de même. Depuis le temps, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Le garçon en face de lui poussa un petit soupir et baissa les yeux, le regard déçu, vers le sol. Il se mordilla la lèvre alors que le basané attendait une réponse, savoir au moins qui était ce beau brun.

 

**« Tu me déçois** **Zee** **... »**

 

Cette phrase fut le déclic. Un simple surnom. Une seule personne l'avait appelé comme cela durant son enfance, une seule personne le lui donnait. Zayn ouvrit grand les yeux et son visage fut illuminé et traversé par les joie, ses pupilles brillaient et il vint directement prendre le garçon en face de lui dans ses bras. Garçon qui avait été, jadis, son meilleur ami. Celui avec lequel il faisait les quatre cents coups, celui avec lequel il jouait au foot et qui s'amusait à éclabousser dans la piscine. Il sentit ses bras le serrer contre lui pour qu'ils soient d'avantage proches, son parfum lui caressait les narines et ses cheveux bouclés un peu longs chatouillaient sa joue. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se recula et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, affichant un grand sourire à son tour. C'était comme s'il avait replongé quelques années en arrière.

 

**« Harry putain... C'est vraiment toi ? »**

**« Eh bien, oui ! Faut dire que tu es partis assez longtemps. »**

**« Oui douze ans. J'aurai aimé revenir avant mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter une maison et subvenir à mes besoins, j'ai dû attendre un peu alors. »**

**« Revenir ?** _Le bouclé ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que son sourire se creusait_ _ **.**_ **Ça veut dire que tu vas rester un peu ? »**

**« Un moment, oui. J'ai emménager près de la pharmacie et... Oh excuse moi Harry, un client m'appelle, mais on peut se voir quand c'est finis, si tu veux ? »**

**« Avec plaisir. Je fais le tour et je t'attends. »**

 

Le peintre lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de rejoindre une femme blonde près d'un petit tableau. Le brun, pendant ce tour, alla regarder avec attention chaque œuvre exposée. Il savait, depuis très jeune déjà, que Zayn avait toujours été passionné par l'art. Il se souvenait encore quand ils allaient s'allonger dans un parc pour observer les étoiles, collé l'un à l'autre et qu'il lui montrait ensuite ses dessins. Avec, constamment, ce sourire fier et niais sur son visage, comme si l'art avait, depuis le début, fait part entière de lui. Il était né pour exercer cette passion, il mettait son coeur et son âme.

 

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, quand la galerie fut vidé et quelques tableaux vendus, que Zayn pu enfin consacrer du temps au bouclé. Ce dernier l'avait attendu dans une pièce et était même partis lui chercher un café entre deux. Ils furent dehors vers vingt et une heure, la nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée, le ciel était clair et dégagé. Harry proposa au métis d'aller manger un bout avec lui dans un petit restaurant pour ensuite finir la soirée par un petit tour dans un parc, et puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, Zayn accepta avec plaisir. C'était son meilleur ami, et ils avaient du temps à rattraper, des tas de questions lui trottaient en tête, il était vraiment impatient de tout savoir à son sujet. Ils s'installèrent à une table au fond de la salle et regardèrent directement le menu.

 

S'il ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier abord, c'était parce que le brun avait vraiment énormément changé. Son visage s'était affirmé, ses traits étaient devenus plus fins, plus définis, plus beaux encore. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils étaient maintenant bien bouclés, son corps était magnifiquement battis, sa voix était rauque et lente, mais aussi douce à la fois, presque comme une berceuse. Son style vestimentaire avait l'air d'avoir changé lui aussi, il portait un slim qui mettait en valeur les formes de ses jambes et une chemise déboutonnée en haut. D'ailleurs le basané avait pu y apercevoir des traits de tatouages. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes, toujours aussi verts, profonds et brillants. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir reconnu tout de suite, parce qu'il n'avait jamais su l'oublier. Jamais.

 

**« Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai pas croisé avant ?** _Demanda finalement le métis en posant la carte sur la table, le bouclé avait lui déjà fait son choix._ **Je suis là depuis quelques mois déjà. »**

**« Je suis revenu il y a deux jours. J'étais partis en ville voir mes parents, ma grand-mère était malade et je voulais rester auprès d'elle, elle a été à l'hôpital un bon mois. Je suis allé la voir tous les jours et après je l'ai aidé chez elle quand elle est sortie. »**

**« Oh mince... Elle va mieux ? »**

**« Elle tient le coup, c'est une femme forte.** _Le cadet sourit faiblement et baissa le regard vers ses mains sur la table._ **Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici en rentrant. »**

**« Ouais je sais, c'est assez dingue. J'aurai voulu revenir dès mes dix-huit ans, mais je n'avais pas trop les moyens pour me payer une maison et subvenir à mes besoins, alors j'ai travaillé pour pouvoir me payer ma vie ici. Maintenant, je compte bien rester un long moment. »**

**« Si tu savais comme je suis content que tu sois revenu. »**

 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il échangèrent un sourire sincère, avant d'être interrompu par le serveur qui vint prendre leur commande. Quelqu'un que Harry semblait connaître puisqu'il demanda de ses nouvelles, mais le village était tellement petit que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Personne n'était laissé de côté. L'homme leur ramena à l'un un verre de bière à l'autre un petit cocktail maison, le bouclé coinça la paille entre ses lèvres.

 

**« Et toi, tu n'as jamais quitté le village ? »**

**« Mes parents sont partis dans l'année de mes dix neuf ans, il y a deux ans, parce que mon père voulait qu'on découvre autre chose et la ville lui offrait un poste aux revenus plus importants. Seulement, je me plaisais trop ici, alors vu que j'avais déjà ma maison depuis ma majorité, ils m'ont laissé seul. Enfin seul... Tout le monde est là aussi, mes amis, mes connaissances. J'ai tout de suite était très indépendant, je travail dans le café au bout de la rue de Madame Rose. Je pars quelques fois en ville pour leur rendre visite, c'est à trois heures d'ici en voiture. Mais tu vois... C'est ici chez moi. »**

 

Et Zayn pensait exactement pareil. C'était ici chez lui. Là où il avait grandis, évolué et appris à vivre. Là où il avait connu tout ses amis, ses premiers pas, ses premiers pleures, ses premiers rires... Toutes ses premières fois. Et il souhaitait aussi y vivre ses dernières fois, même s'il était encore assez jeune pour y penser. Puis, en regardant Harry, il se disait que oui... Il n'avait plus aucune raison de partir maintenant. Il avait l'impression de replonger quelques années en arrière, quand ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Quand ils partageaient leurs goûters, quand ils dessinaient à la table du jardin et que le basané apprenait au plus jeune à faire correctement les formes des arbres. Il se souvenait encore de cette petite moue qui se peignait sur son visage angélique quand il ne parvenait pas à faire quelque chose correctement et il était certain qu'il l'avait encore aujourd'hui. Il se rappellait également ces jours d'été où le brun lui avait appris à nager parce qu'il avait peur de l'eau, et qu'il tenait alors ses petites mains les siennes, tout aussi minuscules, et qu'il le faisait avancer doucement en lui indiquant de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Tous ces souvenirs, rien ne s'était effaçait, ils semblaient encore plus réels maintenant qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre.

 

**« Tu sais, je ne suis jamais arrivé à me faire à l'idée que tu étais bel et bien partit. Tous les soirs, dans mon lit, je feuilletais cet album remplis de nos photos et souvent je pleurais. Je l'ai encore d'ailleurs. Il m'arrive de m'asseoir la nuit et de le regarder, aujourd'hui encore. Chaque fois, je priais pour que tu reviennes, pour mon compagnon de jeu, mon partenaire et mon meilleur ami fasse demi-tour. Ma mère m'incitait à aller vers d'autres garçons, mais moi je ne voulais pas. Ils n'étaient pas toi, personne ne pouvait te remplacer. James n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi parce que je me retrouver seul, je laissais toujours la moitié de ma tartine au nutella pour toi.** _Le bouclé sourit doucement en secouant la tête._ **Je me sentais tellement... Impuissant et coupable. Je croyais que c'était à cause de moi que tu étais partis, puis j'ai grandis. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, pas un seul jour n'ai passé sans que je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, si tu dessinais toujours, si tu t'étais fait un autre ami... Alors, quand j'ai vu que tu étais revenu... J'ai couru pour te voir, au moins une minute, ça me suffisait. Pour me dire que tu ne m'avais pas abandonné. »**

**« Et je suis là Harry, je ne pars plus... Je suis revenu et je ne compte pas te laisser, pas une nouvelle fois. »**

**« Tu... Tu me le promets ? »**

**« Oui, je te le jure.** _Le métis tendit une main et vint directement chercher celle du brun, pour le rassurer._ J **e suis tellement désolé Haz... Je ne me sentais jamais chez moi là-bas, je ne voulais qu'une chose... Rentrer au village et retrouver mes repères, te retrouver. Mais je te promets que ça ne changera plus maintenant, je suis là pour un bout de temps. »**

 

Harry hocha la tête et serra la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne, les yeux humides, avant de se reculer quand le serveur revint avec leurs assiettes bien remplis. Ils mangèrent tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, des événements qui s'étaient déroulés durant l'absence du métis, les études qu'il avait suivi en ville pour devenir encore meilleur en dessin, des nouvelles sur les autres amis qu'ils avaient, sur les parents du bouclé. Vraiment tout ce qui était à savoir. Ils étaient, tout deux, très heureux de se retrouver en de si bons termes alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés sur des larmes, le coeur comprimé et en miettes. Zayn n'avait cessé de penser à lui tous les jours, en serrant la petite figurine Batman qu'il lui avait offert pour ses huit ans contre lui chaque nuit, avant de dormir. Il avait fermé les paupières en priant pour le revoir, assez vite, et voilà presque douze ans plus tard. Le temps avait été long, vraiment long et pénible, le métis ne s'était pas fait énormément d'amis. Du moins, jamais un seul qui aurait pu remplacer Harry, d'ailleurs il n'avait songé à le faire même si ses parents lui disaient sans cesse d'essayer de passer à autre chose. Ils étaient attristés, bien sûr, mais pas autant que lui l'avait été.

 

Retrouver le bouclé, le voir ce soir en face de lui, était un vrai soulagement. Il avait l'impression de revenir à l'époque de ses dix ans, quand ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble, quand ils étaient tellement proches et liés. Et il ne pouvait pas douter que ce fut encore le cas quand il vit des étoiles briller dans ses yeux émeraude, comme avant. Lorsqu'il se mettait à rire, il lui semblait de voir le petit garçon de huit ans, avec un visage plus mature mais avec les mêmes fossettes et le même regard pétillant. Cette même innocence. Rien n'avait changé. Ce fut Harry qui paya le repas, il avait fortement insisté et, étant donné que le village n'était pas immense, il décida de raccompagner le basané jusqu'à chez lui. Le coin était vraiment calme et déjà à presque vingt deux heures trente, plus personne ne se promenait dans les rues, pourtant il faisait encore bon. Arrivé sur le porche, Zayn prit ses clés dans sa poche et ouvrit sa porte avant de tourner vers son ami.

 

**« Tu veux entrer cinq minutes ? »**

**« J'aurai adoré, mais je dois me lever tôt demain pour faire l'ouverture de la boulangerie. Par contre, je suis en week-end demain midi, si ça te dit on peut se voir au moment du déjeuner ? »**

**« Avec plaisir. »**

**« Viens me chercher à la boulangerie, je m'occuperai de nous prendre des sandwichs. »**

**« D'accord, je n'y manquerais pas. »**

**« Bonne nuit Zee. »**

**« Bonne nuit Haz. »**

 

Et, après avoir échangé tous deux un sourire, Harry avança d'un ou deux pas pour ensuite venir prendre l'autre garçon dans ses bras. Il le serra le plus fort possible, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne et le gel douche, mélangé à un parfum fruité. Et les cheveux bouclés du plus jeune dégageaient une odeur de pomme. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le métis accrochait ses doigts autour de la veste du brun, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Parce que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ils ne voulaient plus se quitter, par peur de ne pas revoir l'autre le lendemain. De découvrir une maison vide et remplie de souvenirs. Mais ils se faisaient confiance, du moins assez pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux ne partirait sans prévenir l'autre au préalable. Ce fut finalement Zayn qui brisa leur étreinte en se reculant doucement, toutefois il gardait son sourire et le regarda un moment avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Le vrai endroit auquel il appartient.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Un rituel c'était installé au fil des semaines, chaque Jeudi midi Harry et Zayn se retrouvaient pour aller manger un bout dans le parc ou chez l'un d'eux. Et dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, dès que se présentait une petite heure dans leur journée, ils se voyaient. Une habitude qu'ils avaient pris depuis maintenant presque un mois. Souvent, le bouclé venait le voir à la galerie d'art, venait observer ses tableaux et en avait même acheté un pour décorer son salon. Zayn, quand à lui, passait chaque matin prendre une viennoiserie toute chaude avant de se rendre à son atelier, histoire de voir et discuter un peu avec son meilleur ami. Son inspiration pour peindre et dessiner était encore plus présente maintenant, il produisait généralement deux à trois œuvres par semaine. Un travail conséquent et il avait toujours ce sourire collé aux lèvres. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, comme si toutes ces années de séparation n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

 

Vingt deux heures. Harry avait décidé d'emmener le métis manger dehors avec lui, à la belle étoile. Le ciel n'était pas encore tout à fait noire, mais on pouvait déjà distinguer quelques étoiles. Les deux garçons étaient étendus sur un drap au sol, le panier de nourriture posé à côté d'eux, et une couverture fine recouvrant leurs corps. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient le regard pointé sur le ciel au dessus d'eux, leurs mains se frôlaient faisant monter des frissons dans leurs corps. Et ce fut les longs et fins doigts du bouclé qui vinrent se lier à ceux du métis. Ils essayèrent de cacher leur sourire dans la noirceur de la nuit, en vain. Leurs joues étaient tout de même un peu rosées. Pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère, le bouclé commença à parler de l'Univers et de tout ses secrets. Il en connaissait pas mal sur l'astronomie. Zayn se souvenait encore des nombreux livres à ce sujet qu'il avait chez lui quand il était petit, il lui raconta les histoires de ces astres avec une voix rauque et faible. Comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux puisse entendre tout les secrets de l'Univers, parce que c'était à eux. Ça leur appartenait.

 

**« Et là c'est la gr... Oh regarde Zayn, une étoile filante !** _S'exclama le bouclé en levant son doigt vers le ciel où passait un point lumineux à la vitesse de l'éclair._ **Fais un vœu vite ! »**

 

En même temps, ils fermèrent les paupières et se turent une seconde avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le ciel pleinement étoilé. Le métis serra sa main autour de celle, chaude, de l'autre garçon et tourna le regard vers lui. Et là, ce n'était plus les étoiles qui brillaient mais bel et bien la lueur dans ses pupilles. Le cadet affichait un sourire enfantin en observant le plafond lumineux au dessus de sa tête.

 

**« Tu as fais un vœu, alors ? »**

**« Oui. Et toi ? »**

**« Aussi !** **J'espère qu'il se réalisera, et le tien aussi Zee. »**

 

Le bouclé se tourna vers lui et n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réaliser que les lèvres du basané se retrouvèrent sur les siennes, douces et chaudes. Leurs coeurs avaient cessé de battre, pendant une seconde, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Leurs mains toujours liées, leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre, ils profitaient simplement de l'instant présent comme si demain tout pouvait s'écrouler. Et ce serait mentir de dire qu'ils n'attendaient pas ce moment depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la galerie d'art. L'attirance, les retrouvailles. Tout cela avait joué, évidemment, mais il était indéniable qu'ils avaient eu envie d'échanger ce baiser bien avant. Un lien très fort les liait depuis leur plus petite enfance, ils avaient grandi ensemble, tout appris l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient ensuite perdu de vue, leurs coeurs brisés, et s'étaient finalement retrouvés. C'était peut-être un coup du destin au final.

 

Ce fut Zayn qui mit au fin à l'échange, son regard croisa celui du bouclé directement, il redouta un moment sa réaction. Il savait que ce baiser aurait des conséquences, que cela mettrait sûrement fin à leur amitié, mais lui souhaitait avoir plus. Tenter quelque chose. Qu'il devienne plus que son meilleur ami. C'est-à-dire la personne avec qui il voulait partager sa vie, le visage face auquel il se réveillerait chaque matin, les lèvres qu'il embrasserait et la peau qu'il casserait. Il en rêvait depuis plus d'un mois, mais déjà avant, petit, le basané savait qu'il finirait sa vie avec lui. C'était une évidence à ses yeux. Seulement, il doutait que le cadet ressente la même chose. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis si longtemps qu'il avait très pu avoir le temps de se trouver quelqu'un, peut-être même n'était-il pas attiré par les hommes. Toutefois, tous ses doutes s'estompèrent quand le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire timide, les joues un peu rosées et que ses pupilles brillaient. Elles explosaient même, y faisant jaillir des étoiles en signe de son amour réciproque. Son côté enfantin refaisait surface, celui pour lequel Zayn était tombé il y a de cela longtemps.

 

**« Merci...** _Murmura le bouclé en gardant ce sourire._ **»**

**« Pour quoi ? »**

**« D'être revenu. »**

 

Et à partir de ce moment précis, Zayn avait compris qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de partir. Au contraire, sa raison de rester était là. Juste sous ses yeux, depuis le début. Ce village, l'endroit où il avait vécu pendant dix ans, où il avait fait ses premiers pas, où il s'était construit, où il avait puisé toute son inspiration pour son art, puis Harry. Harry et ses sourires ravageurs, Harry et ses cheveux bouclés avec lesquels il avait toujours aimé jouer, Harry et on grand coeur, Harry et son intelligence, Harry tout entier. Toutes ces choses lui rappelait que ce n'était pas la grande ville, mais ici, chez lui.


End file.
